


You can show me your tears

by JukanHime



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blood Drinking, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Fixation, Prostate Milking, Semi-Public Sex, Urination, dubcon, izumi crying, over-stimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27484555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JukanHime/pseuds/JukanHime
Summary: It's been a while since Izumi last came to Japan, and although they've been keeping contact through calls and videos, Ritsu knows how hard it is for the model to truly let go. How much stress, anxiety and tears has he been holding in?Either way, there's just one way to make him cry and forget about it all.an entry for nonconvember that should have been for noncontontober. Day 26: multiple orgasms
Relationships: Sakuma Ritsu/Sena Izumi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	You can show me your tears

**Author's Note:**

> If you've read my fics before, you must know how this goes.
> 
> First off, this fic contains a number of triggering sexual content, including dubcon bordering noncon, over-estimulation and being heard by someone while doing it in a public place. Please, read all the tags thoroughly one more time before continuing to read, and if there's anything that might trigger you close the window and step away.
> 
> If you continue reading past this point you agree to the content expressed in the tags and in the previous warning - and any complain you might have about it will be flatly ignored. Once more, I recommend you read the tags carefully before engaging any further.
> 
> If you are okay with everything in this introduction and the tags, do continue ahead. Hope you enjoy the smut.

“Eh? Huh?” stopping on his tracks, Izumi checked around his waist a few times, hands sliding over the fabric of his pants as he _clearly_ tried to look for something.

Noticing Izumi had yet to catch up with the rest of Knights -all cheerfully chatting away and teasing each other as it was customary-, Ritsu stopped too, looking back at him with curious red eyes.

“What’s wrong Secchan?” he questioned, eyebrows raising lightly on his face as he detailed the model’s motions.

“So weird…” Izumi insisted, fishing through his pockets for something.

“Mn? Did you forget something?” Arashi asked, arms crossed over her chest and head tilted to the sight, a long nail tapping on her own cheek thoughtfully.

“Tch…” Izumi clicked his tongue and furrowed his brow. Checking every single one of his pockets one last time to no avail.

“Wahaha! No way! Even Sena loses stuff, despite always nagging me for that? There! There! You get what you deserve! Dummy Sena!” Leo laughed at Izumi’s small disappointment, playfully jumping around him, and poking his sides with finger guns.

“Aahh, shut up. You’re so noisy!” Izumi snapped, swatting away at Leo’s hands “I’ll just go get it back, you guys go ahead” Clearly irked by the teasing, Izumi turned his back on them and stomped more than walked back towards the ES building.

A small smile on his lips, Ritsu waved the other Knights goodbye (it was late, and they all probably had places to be) before jogging after the model.

“Wait, Secchan, I’ll go with you. You still aren’t used to the ES building, right?” he offered, lining up with the model and matching the pace of his angry steps, staying close enough for their elbows to brush against one another “I’ll even help you look for whatever it is that you lost”

Izumi crooked an eyebrow, a small flash of suspicion passing through beautiful icy blues. Still, even that doubt lasted merely a moment before a sigh full of resignation took its place.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. Let’s go get it quickly, I so not want to spend any more time in here” was his reluctant reply, shoulders rolling back lightly. Maybe he was still feeling tired from the long flight? “I’m looking for the card-key to my room, so just keep your eyes peeled-”

“There, there, no need to act all tsundere about it” Ritsu purred, leaning even closer to Izumi “I know you’re glad I came along. After all, you’re surprisingly nice to your boyfriend~”

Despite how tired he looked -obvious considering he came directly from the airport to the live- Izumi’s face lighted up as quickly as always, red splashing all over it in a second.

“S-shut it, Kuma-kun!” he complained, lightly pushing Ritsu as he looked away. Even his ears were lightly red by now.

“Awwn, come on~ I’ll try really hard so give me a prize if I find it, okay?” he smiled playfully, and after a few seconds of pondering about it, Izumi finally agreed with a small nod.

“Only if you **do** find it” he huffed.

\--

Going back through Izumi’s every step, they eventually reached the changing room – now that all the performances were over, it was completely empty.

Izumi wasted no time, looking around for his cardkey around the place where he’d changed earlier – finding nothing in the clearly empty lockers.

“Ugh, just were the hell it’s that card!” he whined, a hand reaching up to his head to mess with his own silver hair as the other one rested on the line of his waist.

Knowing there wasn’t much time before Izumi left this room to go for the next one, Ritsu made his move. A hand smoothly slipping inside the pocket of his ivory colored coat to ‘find’ the missing cardkey.

“Oh, look what I just found~” Ritsu smirked, lightly waving the card in the air in front of Izumi, who had apparently caught on him taking the card out and was just frowning in disbelief at the moment “Can I get my prize now?”

“H-hah? Did you _steal_ my card?” Izumi immediately questioned, walking over, and attempting to snatch the card from the vampire’s hand -yet only swatting at the air as Ritsu moved his hand back just on time.

“Hey, that’s some really mean wording Secchan” He pretended to pout, hiding the card inside the pocket of his coat once more “I’m going to return it so it’s not stealing~”

“Hah? You just put it back on your pocket!” Izumi hissed, reaching forward to Ritsu’s coat yet failing as his wrist was caught by the vampire in mid-air.

“I will, I will~ In a bit~” Ritsu smiled once more, catching Izumi’s other hand wrist before he could think of fleeing.

“S-stop! What’s the big idea?”

Pushed back by the deceitful strength of slender arms, Izumi’s feet staggered backwards… further, and further, and further. Until there was no more room for him to retreat to and his back hit the wall with a cold thud.

Ritsu smiled, pressing both trapped hands firmly against the wall, each at one side of Izumi’s face and reeving in the distraught look of blue eyes.

“Ouch! What the hell-!” Izumi growled under his breath, eyebrows knitted and eyes shining fiercely. His harsh façade doing little to hide the shivers of his body, and the heaving of his chest – he looked like a small bunny caught in a hunter’s trap. And what a sweet, fluffy bunny he was.

Lips parted wider, and the tips of pointy fangs peeked between them almost threateningly. His right leg pushing forward just hard enough to push its way between Izumi’s soft thighs - His hands now slipping up, interweaving their fingers together…

“Ngh… K-kuma-kun… stop” Izumi demanded, just barley managing to keep his voice from shaking embarrassingly… a deep sigh torn from his throat as Ritsu raised his leg just enough to add pressure against his crotch “Ngh, w-what do you think you’re doing in a… place like this?”

“It’s okay Secchan, there’s no cameras here~” he replied, raising his thigh even more – Izumi’s heat getting just a bit harder under the added pressure, a soft whimper escaping pink lips. “Not even that snake would dare to put cameras in a changing room~”

He could feel Izumi’s pulse getting both faster and louder right before him… the pumping blood seducing his hunger in inexplicable ways.

“T-that’s not… the problem” Izumi whimpered, wriggling to get Ritsu off him, yet only managing to further rub his own crotch against the unmovable presence of Ritsu’s leg.

“It’s not? Does that mean you actually _want_ to be recorded?” Ritsu teased, his voice a wet whisper against Izumi’s sensitive ear. Izumi’s ittle moans further evidence of what Ritsu could feel against his leg “To be seen like this by anyone who checks the security footage? Panting and whining just from being pinned to a wall? You’re such a _pervert_ , Secchan~”

“That’s not…” Izumi’s blue eyes opened wide as a warm blush spread around his face like fire “’s not what I said!! You jerk!”

Izumi sure tried to push him back, despite knowing how useless it was – all his attempts feeling like pushing against a solid brick wall. If anything, he was only making himself more attractive for the vampire, raising his own heartbeat with all that wriggling around, blood pumping fast around his body. Down to that _hardening_ place inside his pants and up to his blushing face…

Ritsu stared, detailing every inch of Izumi’s beautiful face, and following the lines of his neck and of his jaw, up to his pretty pierced ears, which were already almost as red as the rest of his face… adorable.

Almost entranced by the view, Ritsu leaned closer, and closer, a low breath against sensitive skin before capturing the soft earlobe inside his mouth.

Izumi’s body tensed immediately, nails dragging against the back of Ritsu’s hands as a sweet ‘ahn’ disarmed his previous attempts to complain.

Smiling lightly, Ritsu rolled his tongue over the soft flesh, slowly savoring it as if it were a piece of candy before sucking hard from it, making sure to let out plenty of wet and naughty noises – the ones that made Izumi lose his head.

“N…nooo… amnw… ahn! K-kuma…kunn” Izumi moaned, sweet and shaky, his whole body tensing sweetly at the small teasing and his pretty nails clawing down on Ritsu’s hands with no mercy…

“Your ears are ridiculously sensitive Secchan” Ritsu gave a breathy laugh right against Izumi’s ear before giving it a long, slow, and wet lick that made the model’s knees buckle, his waist dropping low and further squeezing Izumi’s small dick against Ritsu’s thigh. “What a joke~ where did all your resistance go, Secchan?”

Izumi just moaned under his breath, thighs twitching lightly against Ritsu’s leg. Even his hands had seemingly lost their strength – no longer pushing or clawing at the vampire.

With no more clawing or scratching to worry about, Ritsu let his fingers slip from in between Izumi’s, caressing down his arms before jumping to the model’s perfect body. Keeping him in control by insistently teasing his ear with sucking, nibbling, and licking, his hands played around with that soft body. Now sliding down the curve of his waist, now trailing their way back up, and eventually dipping low to indulge in the roundness of his butt with unbridled interest.

“Nyah! N-no! Kuma-kun! Shtop that!” Izumi whined as soon as Ritsu’s fondling got rougher, relentlessly kneading, and squeezing at the squishiness of his full ass.

“Getting wet already, Secchan?” he whispered against the model’s ear, already feeling him twitch pleasurably under his touches “I’m only touching you a bit and you already look like you’re about to cum~ Don’t tell me you were expecting something like this? Hoping I’d touch you like this? You naughty little _slut~_ ”

Izumi shivered, his back arching and his head turning away from Ritsu’s condemning whispers.

“N-noo… I was… not. L-let me go…” he tried to demand, placing both of his hands on Ritsu’s shoulders, and pushing with all his might -which, quite fairly, wasn’t much at all-. Still, his words were far from convincing when his tone was so terribly sweet and needy.

Chuckling at the pathetic effort, Ritsu let himself lean closer, pressing his face against Izumi’s tender neck like a cat looking for attention. The mint cologne Izumi often wore still somewhat noticeable when getting this close, Ritsu couldn’t help but scrunch his face at it.

“Gross” he mumbled under his breath.

Izumi tried to say something back, but his voice turned into a high-pitched ‘ahn’ the second he felt Ritsu’s warm tongue against the line of his neck. Over and over again, Ritsu licked along white skin, as if to wash the unwanted scent with his own saliva.

“K-kuma-kun… s-stop this!” voice more moans than words, Izumi called out again. He was quite sensitive in his neck too, so it was quite impressive that he could talk at all.

“I’ll stop…” Ritsu purred, pressing a soft kiss against Izumi’s pulse and feeling him relax in his arms “… after a little sip~”

Izumi didn’t even get a chance to move away. Lips parted open and thin fangs sunk into the flesh before he could do anything – a sweet cry for help and small clawing at Ritsu’s shoulder the only thing he managed.

Now sure the model couldn’t run away, Ritsu closed his mouth around the bite, pressing his lips tight against the skin and sucking slowly.

Hands now settled in the model’s waist, he dug his thumbs against the flesh, pressing gently against Izumi’s hipbones, and making slow circular motions against them as if it was some sort of massage. Maybe that way he’d stop clawing at the vampire’s shoulders so viciously… he _loved_ being touched there after all. Almost like a real kitten, it would always disarm him into a mess of purrs and moans.

And it seemed to work. Harsh breathing and small whimpers preceding even faster heartbeats – plenty of blood being pumped right into Ritsu’s mouth.

Eyelashes fluttering shut and mouth closed tight around his prey, Ritsu’s Adam’s apple bounced up and down heavily with each gulp of blood he took, as desperate as a starving traveler.

He had missed this flavor way more than he wanted to admit, considering how watered down and tangy it often felt.

Ah, he could drink this _forever_.

Izumi’s body shivered, thighs pressing hard around Ritsu’s own leg, and hands recovering some strength to cling from Ritsu’s white sleeves, pulling as if he wanted to tear them off.

Right, right. Self-control…

Retracting his fangs, he gave some kitty licks to the wounds, stopping the bleeding and cleaning the skin around them almost perfectly.

“There, it wasn’t so bad, now was it Secchan?” with a satisfied smile Ritsu finally moved back from that thin neck and looked up at Izumi’s pretty face, already guessing a very angry kitten trying to scratch him for getting ahead of himself…

To his surprise, Izumi’s expression was nothing like what he expected. Instead of an angry cat ready to scratch him, he found a dazed kitten, flushed red and panting heavy through lightly reddish lips, long silver eyelashes casting a shadow over tarnished icy blues…

Red eyes widened for a split second, body feeling as if he was hay suddenly turned ablaze.

“What a face Secchan~ You sure now how to rile a man up” Ritsu teased, lightly licking at his own lips -which were now slowly twisting themselves into a wicked smile.

His hands clawed harder at Izumi’s waist, harshly forcing him closer to his own hips, pressing his own growing tent against the model’s crotch and getting him to moan at the suddenness of it all.

To his surprise, however, Izumi wasn’t hard anymore… if anything, it actually felt… a bit wet?

Pulling back ever so lightly he peeked down, his grin growing ever _wider_ as he a wet stain on the front of the model’s pants confirmed his suspicions…

“No way… you _came_ from a _bite_?” he laughed under his breath, darting an accusatory look straight into Izumi’s teary eyes “Just how pent up must you be to cum from _that_? Haven’t you touched yourself since you left for Italy?”

Izumi’s eyebrows soon dropped to a frow, his shoulders raising lightly and his lips twisting awkwardly – the teary eyes and red face only adding to the visual of ‘raw shame’.

“F-fuck off” he growled, shoving Ritsu with enough force to make him lean back slightly, their upper-body now arm-length as proven by the model’s stretched arms, hands pressed against the vampire chest.

“Oh, I know…” with his best shit-eating grin, and a know-it-all tone Ritsu spoke up “it’s because you’re a _masochist_ ”

“I’m **_not_** -!” anger mixed with embarrassment, Izumi jumped up, a hand raising up to -probably- slap Ritsu’s face for his comment.

However, even that was fruitless. Ritsu easily grabbed Izumi’s rebellious wrist, smile unshaken, and twisted it in the opposite direction. The action so rough and precise, the model was made to turn around himself to avoid getting hurt, soon being slammed right against the wall – this time with his chest pressed against it.

“K-kuma-kun, you… asshole! It hurts—l-let me go” Izumi growled, kept in place as his hand was forced into a most uncomfortable position against his shoulder-blade “You said you’d let me go once you were done feeding!”

“And I was going to, I swear~” Ritsu purred against Izumi’s ear, his free hand taking full advantage of the position to knead at Izumi’s ass, now in full display before him “It’s your fault for being such a masochist~ You got me _all_ railed up”

“S-stop… I’m s-serious…” Izumi still tried to act tough, glaring and hissing until the increasing tension in his elbow made him stop and hold still “… it hurts, asshole… let GO… I swear…I’ll get mad”

“Oh, so you weren’t mad yet?” Ritsu joked, already unbuckling Izumi’s belt with his free hand “You’re all so kind, onii-chan~”

The familiar word was followed by yet another of Izumi’s favorites - a long, wet session of ear eating.

“D-don’t… call me that…” Izumi moaned more than talked, his whole body trembling sweetly at the ministrations.

“Why? We both know you like being called that~” Ritsu teased, play-biting along the model’s soft earlobe as he yanked both Izumi’s pants and underwear all the way below his butt.

“Hiiiyyya! Stop it!” Voice raising up a few decibels in shock, Izumi tried to wiggle once again, his round butt moving from one side to the other in a most amusing way as he tried to escape “D-don’t… do that here!”

“Not here?” Ritsu repeated in a questioning tone, his free hand now completely engrossed in pinching at kneading at Izumi’s bubbly back side, enjoying the softness of it. “Then where? It’s not like going to a motel is in your schedule, and my room is always busy with people. Unless that’s what you want? Your little masochist pig act, for all of your roommates to see~”

“T-that’s not… it! I-diot!” Izumi complained, voice dropping to a more serene tone as he tried to appeal to Ritsu’s rational thought. “W-what if someone w-walks in?”

A futile effort, but an amusing one, nonetheless. Lapping at the small trails of blood remaining in Izumi’s white neck, Ritsu’s fingers finally reached the soft entrance of the model – spreading it lightly and rubbing unceremoniously against it.

“Shh, shh, it’s way past closing hours~” he shushed, enjoying the light twitching of the ring of muscle when he pushed against it, as if pleading for him to get inside already “As long as you don’t make too much noise, no one should even think of coming here~”

“That doesn’t make it any- NGHHH!” chocking on his own words, Izumi barely kept a moan from leaving his mouth. With no warning whatsoever, Ritsu had pushed forward, slipping part the first phalanx of his middle finger inside the tight entrance of the model.

“Kuma-kun you fucking… jerk… stop” Izumi complained, the broken sentence and the light trembling of his shoulder making the otherwise angry demand sound rather meek.

Instead of complying, Ritsu opted for further playing with him, letting more of his finger push into tight, warm walls. A small whimpering sound was soon followed by Izumi’s hips nervously retreating towards the wall.

“You really want me to stop?” he asked in a childish tone, wriggling the fully tucked finger inside Izumi and getting a few muffled moans.

Since Izumi didn’t reply, Ritsu kept going. He pressed his index right against the sensitive ring of flesh, lightly stretching it away from the finger that was tucked inside, spreading the inviting hole quite a bit.

“Ahn! Kuma-kun, no more!”

“You’re such a bad liar Secchan” Was Ritsu’s ultimatum, his wrist pushing forward hard, forcing both his index and middle finger all the way inside Izumi’s warmth – the ring of muscle now spasming right against the lower part of his knuckles “Your lower mouth is being a lot more honest, sucking on my fingers like it just can’t get enough of them. Are they tasty, Secchan? Did you miss them?”

“Fuck… you” his voice sounded slightly strained and rough around the edges. He was way too tense even know – just how much stress was he under in Italy?

The thought of Izumi working for hours without any rest seemed to walk right past Ritsu’s mind, a frown forming in his face at the thought of the model self-destructing somewhere far away from his reach.

“Just relax, Secchan~” Ritsu commanded, fingering him in a rather rough manner - he aimed to spread the hole as much as physically possible by curling, scissoring, and thrusting at well though intervals…

Izumi’s ass sounded wet and needy, slowly softening up to the insistent finger movements and leading him further inside…

“K-kuma-kun… s-stop… spreading it…” he whined, his voice becoming quieter in the last part, as if he were just too embarrassed to say it out loud.

“Are you saying you’d rather have the real thing right away? How needy of you~” Ritsu twisted his words with ease, curling both of his fingers inside that tight hole before spreading them wide, thrilled by how far apart both of his fingers could get now “But I can’t put it in if you’re all tense. Relax, let yourself open up~”

“I did not---!” _say that_ , he probably wanted to say, but Ritsu pushed a third finger inside before he could make that complaint into words. With another dry groan coming from Izumi’s mouth, the three fingers went all the way down to the knuckles, tightly wrapped by Izumi’s twitching walls. “…kuma…kun…”

Izumi gasped, clawing at the wall before him with his free hand, pretty nails with transparent polish dragging against it… hopefully he wouldn’t go and chip them. They were already turning slightly white from the pressure Izumi was making against the wall.

Feeling his own heat boil to unbearable levels, Ritsu pushed harder against wet and slick walls, probing all around the twitching hole of his boyfriend…

The more he fingered him, the more sweet and tender sounds got out of Izumi’s tiny mouth… mesmerizing and addictive… saccharine in every sense of the word. Seducing him into being crueler and harsher… Into dragging out this slow torture… tirelessly playing with the sensitive spots inside Izumi. Alternating between pushing his sweet spot almost aggressively to spreading the muscle of his entrance with all three of his fingers…

_Schlop, schlop…_

“…nooo…” despite how quiet he cried – maybe out of fear to being found, maybe out of stubbornness against Ritsu- the pitch of his voice sounded much higher now than a few minutes prior.

In fact, he’d also stopped resisting a while ago, his chest now pressed flush against the wall as to seek support from it and his hands merely resting over the tiles… his legs too tired to stay straight, he seemed to stay in position only because of Ritsu - the fingers buried deep inside his ass forcing him to keep his hips up in such a way, his perfectly slender back was made to bend in a beautiful curve.

“Y-you’re…s-tretching it… too much… please… please… stoooop”

Amused to no end bu the pleads, Ritsu stepped back merely once and spread his fingers as far as they would go, seeing with delight how the ring of muscle easily opened to his whims, showing him _everything_

“I can see a~ll the way inside Seechan~” he purred, staring with interest at the small hole that twitched seductively for him.

“S-shut up… don’t st-aaare” Izumi whined, hiding his face against the wall. His embarrassed voice doing nothing but add to the fire.

“Are you embarrassed or something?” Ritsu questioned right away, pulling Izumi’s wrist as high as it would go, making him bend even further down and whine in pain as to not hurt his tensed shoulder. The new position making it look as if he was just waiting to be railed against the wall “How cute~ Even your ears are all red~ Are you sure you aren’t secretly enjoying it?”

A dominant grin in place, he retreated his hand slowly, his still out-stretched fingers spreading the already abused hole further and further as he did so.

“Ahhh, I’m n-nOT!! P, please… please… stop it…” Izumi cried, ever so desperately. It seemed like he was -finally- shedding some of that ridiculous pride of his.

“Hmmn, maybe if you beg for it?” he mused, stopping where he was, the ring of Izumi’s ass tight around the first phalanx “Say how much you want my cock inside you, how you’ve missed it all this time~”

“H-hah? T-there’s no way-! I don’t wanna do it here!!” he still refused, shaking his head no, despite the desperate pace at which his lower side was sucking on Ritsu’s fingers.

Feeling just a bit irked by Izumi’s big mouth, Ritsu pressed his thumb against the model’s sphincter, using it to push it just a tiny bit more open. “Hiyaa! W-wait, wait… don’t! P-please don’t!”

“Then say it…” Ritsu retorted, unwavering, his thumb slowly slipping further and further into Izumi’s ass. “You know what’ll happen if you don’t do it… don’t you?”

“O-okay, okay! … I got it… just stop, p-please…” Izumi begged, throwing a whiny glance at him from over his shoulder. Finding the expression to adorable to ignore, Ritsu stopped for now, merely pressing his thumb against the sensitive flesh as a warning “Fu… mn… fuck… me… please”

“Mnn, that sounds kinda lackluster, don’t you agree~?” Ritsu hummed, letting his thumb push further inside with little to no repair, getting all the first phalanx inside before starting to stretch it out, every movement dragged out and slow, reeving in Izumi’s sweet teary moans “Maybe try ‘fuck my slutty ass-pussy with your massive cock, Kuma-kun’. Doesn’t that sound a lot sexier?”

“Ah! F-fine! F-fuck… fuck my slutty ass-pussy… with your cock…” his voice trembled, though it was hard to tell if it was because of the sensation of the fingers widening him wider and wider by the second, or from the embarrassment of being forced to say such words. Either way, the sigh of his reddened face, shaky pink lips and teary eyes was a surefire turn on for the vampire, who was already licking at his lips hungrily “…stir my insides… and f-fill me up… Kuma-kuun…”

“There, it wasn’t so hard, now was it” Ritsu chirped, finally releasing the wrist he’d taken prisoner a good while ago – which seemed quite numb and pained, judging by Izumi’s soft whimpers as he tried to let it down- and pulled his fingers out of Izumi’s ass to get his member out of his pants once and for all.

He didn’t give Izumi much time -if at all- to recover, both of his hands immediately reaching for the model’s soft butt the second he’d dealt with his pants. He squished each of those big cheeks in a hand, kneading and groping, enjoying the sight that came from pushing them together and pulling them apart.

He’d always loved Izumi’s ass. It was soft, bubbly and squishy, malleable under his whims and a total delight to the senses… and right in between those full cheeks, the pink hole he’d been teasing to exhaustion winked at him pleadingly… it was so loose just pulling from the skin around it was enough to spread it open and see all the way inside.

“Kuma-kun! … I already said it!” Izumi complained, a mix of annoyance and humiliation tainting his beautiful voice.

“Ara? Are you so desperate to get fucked? Weren’t you the one saying he didn’t want to do it here?” Ritsu teased, lightly smacking Izumi’s pretty ass with his already hard member. “You were changing right here just a little big ago, remember? Right after the live. Nacchan was standing over there, and Suu-chan was on the left…”

“S-shut up! Stop talking!!” Izumi was tensing again; shoulders raised all the way to his ears and hands made into fists. He looked sooo mad, and yet, his ass kept twitching and pushing back, even more desperate, and hungry for cock than before~

So, of course, he opted for teasing him some more.

He moved his hips, back and forth in a regular pace. However, instead of thrusting inside, he let his dick slide in between Izumi’s butt-cheeks, letting the stickiness of his own pre-cum drip against the loose and puffy hole of the model, rubbing it without pushing in. Letting the wet sounds pile up as Izumi gritted his teeth and hit the wall in frustration.

“Kuma-kun… n-no more! Stoooop… if you’re not gonna do it, let me go!” he demanded, apparently having recovered some of his feistiness.

“There, there, don’t get impatient. If you want it so bad, I’ll give it to you, Secchan~” the vampire finally conceded, stopping the movements to instead line himself up to that welcoming hole, pushing just the tip inside. “Ready?”

Izumi gulped, his whole body tensing as if waiting for the cock to come. A full-service bitch, if Ritsu had ever seen one. And it was _all his_ , to do what he pleased. Feeling himself twitch from that thought alone, Ritsu found himself unable to wait any longer and finally– _finally_ – thrusted in.

“Aaahhn!” finally getting what he wanted, Izumi cried out loud, throwing his head back and clawing at the wall before him.

The head of Ritsu’s cock slipped through the already sloppy hole with incredibly ease, only stopping when it reached the tightness beyond what his fingers could reach.

The model whimpered, pure ecstasy dripping from between his lips.

Holding tight from Izumi’s small waist, Ritsu leaned closer to him, pressing a few open-mouth kisses against Izumi’s nape before trailing up to his ear, licking along it once before whispering gently against it.

“Shh, shh, didn’t I tell you to be quiet? I know you love my cock, but someone might hear you~” he condemned with a shake of the head, his left hand moving up to grab at Izumi’s chin “Having such a pervert exhibitionist as a boyfriend sure is hard~ Think a bit about me too, Secchan~”

He played with Izumi’s soft lips for a bit before pushing both his index and middle finger all the way inside his small mouth. There was a small gagging sound, drool immediately overflowing past his fingers and trailing down the model’s chin.

Izumi whimpered, the ravishing of his mouth more than enough to ruin all his attempts to complain – a mix of messy sounds, pants and moans leaving his mouth, along with almost ridiculous amounts of drool.

Ignoring the hands that tried to scratch him, Ritsu moved his hips… a bit back and the full force forward, forcing the still tight ass to open for him. “Come on, has your body forgotten my shape already? Open up, open up~ Your boyfriend is coming through~” he purred, pressing forward insistently until he had Izumi completely squeezed between his own body and the wall.

Izumi whined some more, his tongue moving against Ritsu’s fingers as if he trying to articulate words… He could almost hear him say ‘no’…

He curled his fingers inside Izumi’s mouth, catching on the rebellious tongue of his and squeezing it tight between both his index and middle finger, making sure he wouldn’t be able to say anything else.

“For all that ‘no, no’ your lower hole is sucking on it with all it’s might” he hummed against Izumi’s ear, kissing and nibbling it as if it was caramel - making sure to make as many wet sounds as possible to further push Izumi over the edge “I’m gonna push it all the way inside, okay?”

Despite the tone, Ritsu’s words were a warning more than a question – he didn’t even wait for Izumi to reply before moving back, pulling until he was almost out of his ass, just to push himself all the way inside in a long, forceful thrust the next second.

Izumi’s tongue spasmed lightly, a chocked moan dripping through Ritsu’s fingers right as their hips came together…

He then released the model’s ear, instead resting his chin on the curve of Izumi’s shoulder so he could feel his heat and take a peek at his pretty face – blue eyes rolled all the way up as both tears and drool dripped from his face, Izumi moaned quietly, his ass sucking on Ritsu’s cock lovingly.

Wasn’t it a bit too soon for that face?

Curious, Ritsu changed his position slightly so he could look over to Izumi’s chest… his red eyes immediately catching on the splash of sticky white against the wall…

“Oho? You came? Just from getting it inside?” He whispered in between gentle kisses to the model’s neck. Lips twisted into a mischievous smile, he gently massaged Izumi’s tongue between his fingers, his free hand gently following the lines of Izumi’s body all the way to his dick, finding it flaccid and already wet with cum.

The model immediately tensed, squirming against Ritsu. Copious amounts of drool pouring from his open mouth as he attempted to say something with his tongue still strongly held.

“There, there, calm down, you’re making a mess of yourself” He commanded in a gentle tone, pressing forward with all his weight until Izumi was completely squeezed between him and the wall, unable to move or protest.

He kissed the model’s ear a couple of times, repeating soft words of reassurance against him. Still holding to Izumi’s small dick, the curious touches slowly turned into a lazy jerking off session.

More obedient than the upper mouth, Izumi’s ass tightened immediately around Ritsu, hard enough to make it seems as if he never wanted him to move away. Of course, even that pleasurable tightening came with some struggle from the model, arms pushing against the wall as if he wanted to get Ritsu off his back and teeth closed tight against Ritsu’s fingers.

“You aren’t getting hard at all, huh?” he commented in a playful tone as he continued jerking him off. He couldn’t blame him – he had just cummed all over himself, and his refractory period was rather long. Still, it was fun to see him cry of over-stimulation, leaking cum from his flaccid cock.

Kissing along Izumi’s ear some more, he pulled Izumi’s wet tongue until his own fingers were completely out of the model’s mouth and his pink tongue was stretched forward - chuckling as he saw yet another full of drool overflow Izumi’s half-open mouth and drip down the line of his chin…

“Be careful not to bite off your own tongue” he warned, making small circles with his thumb right against the tip of it.

Buried to the hilt inside Izumi’s warmth, Ritsu rolled his hips in circles ever so slowly, churning around Izumi’s insides as he tried to find the best angle to fuck him silly.

Eventually he felt the head of his cock lightly rubbing against a small bump which he immediately recognized as the caramel-sweet spot that made Izumi lose his mind. His _slut switch_.

Holding tight to Izumi’s waist, Ritsu set both feet strongly in the ground for support, his only warning a whispered “Don’t scream” as he pulled back and almost completely out, just to slam his hips forward the next second, sheathing himself instantly and hitting Izumi’s butt at full force. He didn’t even allow time for Izumi to cry or moan, starting a mindlessly brutal piston right away.

Back, forth, back, forth, with enough force to make Izumi’s whole body jerk up each and every time he slammed himself inside. And all the while, hitting straight into Izumi’s sensitive prostate

Izumi looked like a whole mess, clawing at the wall, and drooling all over the place. Unable to fight back, unable to run away, unable to even complain about what was happening. He was only there to be fucked… to be Ritsu’s toy.

“You are finally hard again~” Ritsu smirked, letting his hand find Izumi’s dick once again, feeling his small erection bouncing up and down with each savage thrust “You really prefer your ass, huh? Did you miss it? The feeling of my cock? Your own fingers can’t reach this far, can they? And toys just don’t feel the same when you have to move them yourself…you just _love_ being made into a sex toy like this, don’t you?”

Izumi whined something, guttural sounds mixing with moans and hitting against Ritsu’s fingers, transformed into an incomprehensible mess before even leaving that mouth.

He could feel Izumi getting closer again, a glint of excitement firing his red eyes.

“Are you close? I can feel you tightening around my dick, Secchan~” the vampire chimed, jerking Izumi’s small dick at the same speed as he ravished his sweet entrance. “Just let it all out~ come on, cum again Secchan~”

There was some whining, some minimal struggling in the shape of feet dragging over the ground and nails clawing at the walls. It wasn’t even a full minute before Izumi’s whole body tensed like an arch once more, head pressed against Ritsu’s shoulder, and wide eyes full of tears staring into the ceiling – a drawled moan as his dick twitched, releasing another white load against the wall.

“You’re so erotic, Secchan~” Ritsu whispered, nuzzling Izumi’s soft cheek and letting go of his tongue at long last. The movement of his hips now reducing to nothing but a slow grind, as his hands lazily caressed along the curves of Izumi’s torso before settling on his hips.

“Ahn… stop… moving” Izumi’s first words were a slurred complaint, his exhausted body merely managing to put a hand on top of Ritsu’s, squeezing around two of his fingers “I just… I just came… ple-please stop…”

“Ehh? Isn’t that a bit cruel of you, Secchan? Trying to stop once you’ve had your fun without even caring for me” Ritsu faked a hurt tone, nibbling at Izumi’s ear as he picked up the pace. “I haven’t cummed even once, Secchan…”

Izumi yelped, tears rolling down his cheeks at what Ritsu could only guess was some sort of sexual high brought by intense overstimulation. How cute of him… It must be paradise to be fucked this nicely after _months_ of no action whatsoever…

If anything, Izumi should be _thanking him_ for his service.

As Izumi’s body relaxed, Ritsu allowed himself to go a harder and rougher… until he was focused solely in fucking that hole until it remembered his shape, hands tight around the model’s small waist.

“Ku-kuma… kuuu…ma-kuuuun…” Izumi slurred his voice as he called him over and over again, saccharine tone teary and high-pitched just as he loved to hear him.

 _Schlop, Schlorp_ …

Ritsu placed a hand on Izumi’s neck as to keep his face pressed against the wall, and the other on his hips as to keep him standing. Then, he leaned back slightly, tilting his head as he stared into the beautiful body beneath him.

He could truly enjoy the sight of Izumi’s body like this… his shirt had turned almost see-through from all the sweat, raised half-way through his back, showing the curve of his waist and the entirety of his ass, already showing light bruising from being slammed against a few too many times… his abused asshole now looked caramel red rather than pink, following after Ritsu’s cock every time he pulled back, puckering needily..

He could feel himself heat up at the sight. Licking at his upper lip, he gently massaged Izumi’s neck with his thumb and middle finger, as if holding a dog in place… how could he resist this sight? This feeling? This irremediable pleasure? Pushing real deep, Ritsu finally allowed himself to blow his load… hot cum hosing inside tight walls and filling up far past the twist of Izumi’s colon.

For a second, Izumi seemed to relax – his shoulders dropped, and his hips lowered slightly, face turning stupid in pleasure… However, it didn’t last long.

“Hiiyyy! W-why…??” Izumi cried, body tense like an arrow, toes and fingers curled tightly “s-stop!”

Ritsu was cuming. That much was true. Hot, thick, semen was undoubtedly spurting from his cock and flooding Izumi’s insides…

However, the vampire wasn’t stopping. Still hard, he kept thrusting his cock into the model’s tightness, stirring the cum as soon as he poured it in him.

“N-noo… s-stop! Stop it! Either… cum or… ahn! move… Don’t do… ahn, don’t do boooooth” his voice was a mess, now high, now low, and forever interrupted with raunchy moaning. His ass was squeezing like crazy, making it seem as he might cum at any moment.

“Shh, shh, you’re being too loud, someone is going to hear~” he reminded him, making his best to keep a constant pace that would let him enjoy plenty of the spasming from Izumi’s ass.

“T-then s-stooop!” Izumi insisted, voice getting worryingly loud.

“There, there… shhh” he chuckled, wiping the round tears that were already rolling down Izumi’s cheeks with his thumb “You look so pretty when you cry…”

He reassured him, slowing down the thrusting -albeit refusing to stop it completely- and leading Izumi to turn his head around so he could kiss him on the lips.

It was the first kiss they’ve shared since Izumi came back to Japan. Of course, Ritsu had tried to kiss him before this -plenty of times, even- but the model kept refusing him, acting paranoid about someone seeing them.

At least now that he was busier with crying and cuming all over, he couldn’t push him away, even returning the kiss tenderly… it tasted so sweet and felt so soft…

Lazy kisses and slow thrusting, hands now distracted playing with Izumi’s hard nipples, Ritsu slowly rode his orgasm for the few moments it lasted.

Only when he finished cumming did he stop his hips, staying as deeply buried inside the model as he could, a hand now pressed against Izumi’s stomach to make sure he wouldn’t try to move away, and the other still pinching at one of his nipples.

“That was so good”

He followed his words of praise by changing the position of his hips slightly, moving back just enough to get a good look at the point where their bodies connected. Izumi’s ass was making a great job keeping him in place, tightly closed around the base of Ritsu’s now soft cock, some white bubbles of frothed cum decorating the abused ring of muscle.

Entranced by the gorgeous sight, Ritsu moved one of his hands around to touch their connection, slowly rubbing the tip of his middle finger against the puffed sphincter. Izumi didn’t even complain – probably too spent to even try.

Amused, Ritsu rolled his finger all around it, adding some playful pinching here and there. After playing for a few moments like this, he stopped with his finger right below his own cock, and adding just a bit of force to it, pushed his digit inside.

Izumi tensed, shoulders raising slightly. Guessing that meant Izumi was recovering and that he might try to nag his ear off at the first chance, he decided it’d be better to shut him up early.

And so, he pushed his hand forward, getting his whole finger snug in between his own dick and Izumi’s wet walls. Izumi jolted; a small whine followed by a white hand wrapping itself around Ritsu’s wrist.

“Stop it… with the weird shit” Izumi demanded, voice so slurred Ritsu had a hard time understanding him.

“Such a scary kitten” he joked, curling his finger slightly, probing for the one spot that would render Izumi powerless.

It felt really wet and sticky; plenty of cum covering every bit of Izumi’s insides and dripping easily from the slightly over-stretched spot. That small movement enough to get Izumi’s nails on action, relentlessly scratching along his forearm.

“Noo… stop…” Izumi repeated, voice sweet as honey and his hips slowly rocking back against Ritsu.

“That’s not what this mouth is saying” Ritsu teased, feeling his dick slowly get harder inside of Izumi at all his cute little reactions.

“Ahn! W-why are you getting hard again? You f-fuck…” Izumi whined, propping himself up lightly with both hands set on the wall before a especially well-timed thrust made him crumble back down with a sweet “AaAHHNG!!”

It seemed like Ritsu had found it again – the small bundle of nerves, slightly irritated from the previous abuse, seemed to perk up under his touch.

“Ah, there it is” he hummed proudly, pressing a bit harder against it.

Izumi’s reaction was immediate, his whole body tensing and his legs shaking slightly “Nyaahhh! N-no! Ssssstop, ahn, Kuma-kun!”

“Is it good?” he questioned, pushing a second finger inside, needing some more force to get it inside as it felt much tighter than before, his hardening cock probably to blame. Still, he managed to get both of his fingers snugly inside. Besides moans carrying his name, Izumi didn’t reply to his question, nor said anything especially insightful.

Staying out despite his growing desire to move his hips, Ritsu focused exclusively on fingering Izumi’s prostate. Using both of his long fingers to rub against it and squish it tight.

“Oh… ngh… Kuma… ah, kuma-kun… please… ahn, no more… ahn, I’m close… I’m close again, please” the more he played with that small bundle, the more desperate Izumi’s voice became and the nicer his ass felt.

“Really? You’re cuming from your ass again?”

He almost felt like he might be able to cum just from the instinctive movements of Izumi’s ass around him.

“Nghh… ahn… sh-shit… yes, fuck you… ahn, I’m cuming!” Izumi finally cried out, standing on the tip of his toes and pressing his butt against the low of Ritsu’s stomach, forcing the head of the vampire’s cock right against the twist of his colon.

He stayed like that for a moment, eyes looking completely gone, and then he dropped again over the wall, his limbs giving up con him completely.

Feeling the sudden weight threatening to make his cock slip out, Ritsu immediately wrapped both of his arms around Izumi’s waist, lifting him up to a proper height and assuring his cock remained impaled into him.

“Nuuh… ahn… Kuma-kun… no more… I can’t… I can’t cum anymore please…” Izumi mumbled, his whole weight resting against the vampire’s body powerless.

“You sure?” Ritsu asked, as if he was seriously doubtful, his free hand moving to grope at Izumi’s testicles. He squeezed them tight and rolled them a bit between his fingers, a hearty laugh leaving his throat right after “Oh, you’re right. There’s nothing left in here haha”

“… t-that’s what I saiiiiid” Izumi whined, wriggling a bit in the vampire’s hold.

“I got it, I got it. You can’t cum anymore~” Ritsu laughed, kissing Izumi’s cheek a couple more times before slowly rocking his hips forward.

“K-kuma-kun!”

“What? You might be done, but I’m still hard in here” he reminded him, grinding his cock deep inside Izumi “Stay with me a bit more, Secchan~ Please?”

“I hate you” Izumi groaned, closing his eyes, and slowly rolling his hips as well, matching Ritsu’s pace in the cutest way possible.

Tapping at the model’s cheek gently, Ritsu guided him into a small kiss, eating at his lips as he slowly kept thrusting inside him.

_Click_

Barely a couple thrusts after, an unfamiliar sound reached Ritsu’s ears. Pressing a whole hand against Izumi’s troubling mouth, he turned over to the door, waiting for more sounds.

As shocked as him, and quite horrified as well, Izumi froze in place, merely staring at him with wide eyes.

 _Tap, tap, tap_.

Were those steps? He could also hear the clicking of doors and what seemed like some metal wheels. Maybe it was someone from the staff? A concierge? Or a security guard?

“Come” he ordered more than asked, using the arm still wrapped around Izumi’s waist to keep him close as he dragged him around the changing room.

Izumi followed without complaining – probably out of fear from being found – but still seemed to be struggling quite a bit to walk properly. Not that he could blame him, considering how shaky his legs were – the pants still around his knees and the cock still deep inside him, doing little to help.

Thinking fast, Ritsu stopped for a moment as they passed close to one of the lockers.

“Quick” he mumbled, keeping Izumi off the ground with one arm as the other intently tried to get his pants and underwear off his legs. Reacting a bit late, Izumi tried to aid him by raising his legs slightly and using his own hands to pull off the fabric– the movement more difficult than it needed be as Ritsu refused to separate from him.

The second the pants were off, Ritsu threw them into the locker, and in but a few moments, he’d resumed dragging him around, rushing him towards one of the showers, and closing the door behind them just on time. The door to the changing room opening but a second later with a small click.

Moving a hand forward, Ritsu started the shower, the still cold water falling right over them and getting a small gasp from Izumi.

Heavy, unbalanced steps echoed in the empty room as the person walked around. It seemed like Ritsu was right on his guess, as the person seemed to be giving the changing room one last check.

Not forgetting to pay attention to the sounds outside, Ritsu now reached down to one of Izumi’s legs, holding tight under his knee and lifting it up. Before Izumi could even think of what was going on, Ritsu had turned the leg in his power around, forcing him to turn around the cock buried inside his ass until he was facing Ritsu…

“Better” he mouthed the word without sound, leaning forward to give the distressed model a little peck on the lips. It really would be a waste not to see his distressed expression right now.

Slowly, as to not make any loud sounds, Ritsu hoisted Izumi’s leg over his shoulder, forcing him to lean back and seek support in the shower walls behind him.

Smiling wide, Ritsu rolled his hips against him- grinding his dick deep in the kind of lazy thrusting that Izumi disliked the most. It was already so wet from the cum poured into it, even that small movement sounded wet and erotic – had it not been for the sound of the shower covering it up, they might have been found already.

For the sounds that still managed to get to them past the shower doors and the falling water, the staff-member seemed to be just strolling around casually. Luckily for the two of them, it seemed like he wasn’t paying much attention to his surroundings, even missing the mess they made on the wall a few moments prior…

The water had turned into a nice temperature by now, falling mostly over his own -unluckily still clothed- back before splashing over to Izumi’s now half-naked body.

As much as he enjoyed fucking Izumi from behind, doing it from the front was arguably better. He could see _everything_ like that. From his sweet face distorted in pleasure, to his small penis twitching whenever he hit a good spot. Even the awkward twitching and trembling from his every limb, as he tried his best to keep the awkward position he’d been forced into…

He tenderly massaged the thigh pressed against his torso, and added a few casual kisses in the spots closer to his own face, stealing glances from the model’s face to confirm his reaction… he seemed to be enjoying it, looking at Ritsu with dazed eyes and biting down on his lips to keep the sounds muffled…

“Hey! Showers were closed a few hours ago, you shouldn’t be here” an unexpected deep voice reached suddenly came from the other side of the shower door, making the model jolt slightly, fear creeping into every bit of his face and bright blue eyes staring at Ritsu as if pleading for help.

He gave Izumi’s leg a couple of open-mouthed kisses, sluggishly letting his fangs drag against the skin and staring back into those needy eyes.

“Answer him” he mouthed the words against Izumi’s leg, making sure he’d be able to understand despite it being an almost soundless whisper “Quick, or he might find out~”

Betrayal shaped a frown into Izumi’s pretty face, and he gulped once before slowly let his lips part open.

“I… I’m sorry” he started, modulating his voice with such expertise it hardly sounded any different from his usual speaking tone “I just came from aboard and didn’t--! Ngh…” as if finding such result a bit too boring, Ritsu changed his angle slightly, letting the head of his cock rub torturously slow against the bundle of nerves deep inside Izumi – a chocked up moan followed by higher pitches words “… I… I didn’t know”

Better. That was much cuter~

“That’s no excuse, the rules and open hours are right there on the door!” the concierge insisted, clearly not buying it.

Red eyes narrow in amusement, Ritsu focused his efforts on teasing the model’s sweet spot, making sure to push it fully and as hard as he could with each thrust.

“I di-didn’t… see… it… I’m s-sorry…” the perfect wording from before seemed like a lie, as he threw some sloppy lies in a slutty high pitch– the intense stimulation making his eyes roll up and his face get redder.

“’I didn’t see it’ isn’t good enough. Aren’t you boys taught manners and responsibility? Following the rules is an important part of being a member of society” the man kept lecturing them -or rather lecturing Izumi, who he believed to be alone in the shower- about the hardships of adult life, unaware that the model was too far gone to listen.

Biting on his lower lip and scratching at the walls, it was evident, Izumi was far to preoccupied trying to keep his voice under check as Ritsu toyed to hell and back with his prostate to think of anything else…

It made him want to tease him more, corner him so bad he’d cry all the bitter tears he’d been swallowing up during his stay in Italy.

His free hand now reached forward, pulling at Izumi’s wet shirt to discover his perfect chest, and unceremoniously pinching at one of those sensitive pink buds – pulling hard and twisting it on itself.

The more he tried to keep his voice down, the more violent his body trembled and the more his ass squeezed tightly around Ritsu’s leght- and, enjoying the situation maybe a bit too much, the vampire just matched the teasing of the nipple with the rolling of his hips.

“Are you even listening?” the man sounded angry on the other side of the door, making Izumi jolt up and somehow remember the situation he was in.

“S-sorry… I’m sorryyyy” Izumi babbled, the water that kept falling over him making it hard to tell how much of the wet mess of his face was tears, drool or water “P-please…I’m c-close…”

“What?” the man asked rather confused by the wording

Izumi gasped, half-realizing he’d voiced those thoughts loud enough for them to be heard outside - his face looking even more messed up the more he tried to think in anything but the pleasure Ritsu was so thoroughly administrating to him.

“I mean… I’m about to finish… showering in a… b-bit!” voice an absolute mess, and face one hell of an ahegao - tongue lolling out, eyes rolled up, face red and completely drenched in all sort of liquids – Izumi looked thoroughly defeated “I-I’ll… leave… when I’m done… s-sorry… please… forgive… forgive me…”

“Well… fine…” the man sounded a bit troubled, probably because Izumi really sounded like he was about to die – and given it was _Izumi_ , Ritsu wouldn’t be surprised if he actually _died_ of too much cock.

Either way, it was almost a waste to let that man hear such a perfectly whiny voice, Ritsu though… _almost_ , because without this heavenly situation he might not have been able to push Izumi so far past his limits.

“T-thank you…” Izumi whimpered, high pitched tone becoming even cuter when Ritsu twisted his nipple roughly.

“Remember to clean everything before leaving” the man talked on the other side of the door.

“Yeesh…” Izumi replied, the tone making it hard to tell if he was actually replying to the man or just showing his approval for the way in which Ritsu was pinching at his nipple.

“And ask security to close the door after you leave. Understand?” the man added.

Opening his mouth Ritsu flashed his fangs at Izumi for merely a second before closing his jaws around a perfectly soft spot in Izumi’s inner thighs.

“Ngh…Y-yeh… Yessshh… U-underst… understood” barely controlling the shifting on his tone at the bite, Izumi tried to reply to the man. Was he even aware of how _delicious_ his voice sounded right now?

The man didn’t move for a moment, merely standing by the corridor - maybe worried or confused about the sounds Izumi kept making.

Looking at Izumi through the curtain of wet raven hair, Ritsu slowly started sucking down, drinking the warm blood that was slowly filling his mouth. Slowly, sensuously…

Izumi’s hands slipped on wet walls… his lower lip trembled, captured tightly in between white teeth and his eyes slowly rolled up as tears overflew them… he looked ever so close to death itself.

“Don’t take too long” the concierge finally spoke again, tone serious followed by the sound of steps moving away from the shower.

For the sounds of it, the man still made a long round around the whole place before -finally- leaving… the door closing behind him with a barely audible click.

Finally separating his mouth from Izumi’s thigh, and combing his now completely drenched black hair back, Ritsu looked at Izumi with a winning grin “Good job getting him to leave, Secchan~”

Izumi didn’t even reply… half-lidded eyes looking tiredly at the ceiling and nails clinging to the tiles so hard it seemed like they might break, his insides spasming like crazy, sucking on Ritsu’s cock as if he wanted to milk every last drop of cum out of him. Just barely holding it in with a half grunt, Ritsu stared down at Izumi - a side-looped smile forming naturally as he noticed the small stream of already watery cum pouring from Izumi’s dick and mixing along with the water on his stomach…

“Woah~ You came all over yourself, hahaha… What a cute little masochist kitten.” Ritsu purred, pulling hard from the nipple he’d caught prisoner before, and immediately getting a sweet moan of pleasure from Izumi. “What pushed you over? Talking while being fucked? The bite? Your tits?”

Izumi merely shook his head, chest heaving widely and mouth wide open. It didn’t seem like he could speak all that clearly anymore.

As he enjoyed the pitiful squirming, Ritsu pressed the other hand right against the model’s soft stomach, probing around until he felt -more or less- where his dick should be. One tight push down was enough for the model to yell again – a good indicator that he had found what he was looking for-.

“So cute~” he purred, catching Izumi’s mouth with his own into a wet and messy kiss – very necessary now that the model had completely forgotten about staying quiet. “Can you feel how deep I am?”

“Ngh… D-don’t… p-press…” Izumi whimpered, reaching forward with a shaky hand to cling at the wet creases and wrinkles of Ritsu’s jacket. His voice had lost all its bite, and he looked nothing short of frail and vulnerable, moaning in harmonies at every touch and half-replying to the wet kisses Ritsu kept pressing against him.

“Oh, you know you love it~” He chuckled before eating Izumi’s small mouth again, his hand tightly pressed on the model’s belly as Ritsu steadied himself into a rather harsh thrusting pace.

It was certainly an interesting sensation to feel his own cock regularly smashing against his hand from inside Izumi’s guts, clearly reworking every single piece of the model to fit him…

He kissed the model deeper, wanting to consume everything of his mouth and fill it at the same time – easily swallowing every moan and cry of fear that managed to leave Izumi’s throat.

“I love you like this” he groaned, feeling his own excitement overflow him, pieces of his self-control being chipped away with every little detail about Izumi. His Izumi, who he’d patiently waited for what felt like eons…

He had the right to get a bit rough, right? To want to see him clinging to him for dear life. To want him to never forget who he belonged to again…

“F-fuck you!” was Izumi’s tearful reply, reddened lips and closed eyes, their mixed saliva all over his flushed face.

Ah, he kinda wished for an ‘I love you too’, but he guessed that’d be quite hard in this situation, where he was deliberately pushing Izumi past his boundaries just to see him cry.

“I’m a bit busy fucking you right now” he replied, his own voice dangerously low and plentiful of desire.

“Ah, fuck…” Izumi repeated, barely, as Ritsu was immediately back onto him, eating his mouth fully and wetly. A few more minutes of nothing but that ensuing, as he made sure to push every single drop of cum from inside Izumi.

“K-kuma…” Izumi managed to whine, both hands tight on Ritsu’s shoulders, seeking support mostly from him “F-forgive me… ah… please…” he sobbed, words cutting by each and every thrust “If you… keep this…I’m gonna…”

“You’re gonna?” Ritsu hummed, pressing his forehead against Izumi’s and staring into completely tarnished light blue as he curiously waited for the continuation.

It had to be something major if Izumi was having such a hard time to say it, even in this situation…

“…leak…” he half whimpered, making Ritsu have to lean even closer to her properly “I’m gonna… leak…”

Ritsu’s red eyes opened wide for a small second, before they narrowed back again into a suggestive expression of amusement.

“Really? In the middle of sex? Aren’t you _embarrassed_?” he teased, pressing open mouthed kisses on top of Izumi’s half open mouth, licking along his lips as to tempt him.

“…i-it’s ‘cuz…you keep… pushing there!…” Izumi tried to complain in between the kisses, the words barely intelligible anymore “S-stop… I’ll really…”

“Then go ahead” he smiled, tenderly pecking at the model’s nose, his hand sliding just a bit lower, pressing around the model’s soft tummy as if looking for something “Now that I think about it, I’ve never seen you doing that… I’m kinda curious now”

“Y-you’re insane!” Izumi immediately yelled, weak legs slipping over the wet floor and nails trying to dig into the skin, even past two layers of wet fabric. And all of that only got worse as Ritsu pushed down a certain spot “Nooo! No, stop! Please… no, don’t!”

Voice so slurred and messed up one could only barely tell apart the words in between moans and cries, Izumi begged and fought. Scratching and kicking wherever he could, with such meek strength it almost seemed like a joke.

“We’re in the shower, Secchan~ just go ahead and do it” he purred, pushing down some more. Surely Izumi’s bladder wouldn’t be able to take much of that.

There were a few more seconds of harsh struggling, but eventually not even Izumi was able to keep this fight up. A stream of light color pee going out of his completely soft cock and splashing all over his own stomach and part of Ritsu’s.

His legs now completely weak at Ritsu’s sides and his arms trying to cover his face, Izumi sobbed widely, big tears rolling down his red cheeks.

“Does it feel good, Secchan?” he asked, looking with delight how the small stream of almost clear pee wavered and changed as he thrusted deep into the model’s guts.

“… no mowe… please…” Izumi begged quietly, an endless stream of tears falling the shapes of his face.

Were these all the tears Izumi had been hiding since he left for Italy? Hopefully, they were… it was always so hard to get him to cry, after all. No matter what, he always wanted to be strong, perfect. Unbreakable.

“Shh, shh. You’re doing so well, Secchan” he purred, moving his hand away from the model’s stomach to instead pull the hands away from his face, making him cling to his shoulders instead “You look sooo pretty, showing me all your embarrassing sides. All your vulnerable spots. All, just for me.”

Izumi gulped, still moaning sweetly with the much slower thrusts that continued without stop.

“I love you, Secchan” he purred again. And tempted by the adorable look of full round tears hanging from long eyelashes, he leaned closer, hungrily licking along soft cheeks.

“K-kuma-kun” Izumi wrapped his arms around the vampire’s shoulders and closed his eyes, as if accepting the tender licking.

“Salty…” he mumbled as his tongue caressed the lower lines of beautiful blue eyes, kissing tenderly along pretty eyelashes. “Feeling better now?”

There was a small silence, but eventually Izumi nodded in agreement.

“You are really in cloud nine huh~” Ritsu smiled, pressing a soft kiss against Izumi’s lips, which was returned -rather sloppily- by the exhausted model “Guess I should follow you to heaven, hmn?”

Just as he finished speaking, he raised the speed and strength of his thrusting, this time trying to get himself to reach the end as soon as possible.

“Kuma-kun… ahn… sho gwood” Izumi moaned, letting his body react honestly to the thrusting, and looking for kisses – which were promptly administered. “Mn, I’m cuming, cuming!”

“Cuming? When your dick is this soft?” he teased in between their kiss, letting his fingers wrap slightly around the soft member of the model, who mewled softly and kissed along his mouth needily.

Ah, he was tensing again… The desperate attempts to hide his voice, the involuntary shake of his arms and legs, and the arching of his back, all proof that Izumi was approaching climax yet again.

“…fwom… frowm my ass-pussy… I’m cumming…!” he moaned, crossed eyes and tongue lolled out of his pretty mouth.

Unable to resist the temptation, Ritsu quickly caught the red tongue in between his own lips, sucking tightly as he threw his all into one last spurt. Savage, rough, overwhelming.

“I love you” He purred once more, feeling himself quickly approaching the limit…

“Ahn, I love… I love you… I love you” Izumi finally replied in kind, using his now free tongue to lick at Ritsu’s mouth, soon inviting him into yet another sloppy kiss, wet and messy.

Wrapping his arms around the model, Ritsu embraced him tightly against himself, making sure to be completely enveloped in his warmth before pouring his everything into his insides.

With a sweet moan, Izumi seemed to reach the edge yet again, legs dropping powerlessly right after and arms just barely holding from the vampire’s shoulders.

“Secchan?” the vampire questioned in a tender purr, nuzzling at the model’s cheek and pulling back just enough to look at his face.

He looked barely conscious yet completely satisfied, his blue eyes barely present and his lips twisted into some semblance of a smile…

“Woah, you’re so gone~ was it that good?” he joked a bit, caressing Izumi’s back ever so gently.

“Mnhm… gwood…” Izumi slurred with ease.

“Woah, do you even remember where you are?” he asked in an amused tone, getting nothing but silence for a reply. Squishing the model’s cheeks together as one would do with a child he insisted in a playful yet demanding tone “Say, where are we, Secchan?”

“Mn…I dunno…” Izumi replied, a bit of drool painting his lips “k-kyuma-kuwwn… where?”

“Hahaha! You really can’t tell, Secchan?? he purred, pressing his hips forward just a bit more, making sure every bit of his cum was properly poured inside the model “Did I fuck you stupid?”

“Mnneh?” Izumi replied something pointless, and then let go of the little resistance that was still on his body…

Ah… he’d passed out with his eyes half open...

With a smile full of love, Ritsu leaned closer once more, kissing the model wet in the lips. One last slow thrust pushing his cock as deep as it could go in the now completely relaxed body of the unconscious model, he made sure his seed went as deep as Izumi’s body would allow it before pulling out. A bit of foamy white following his dick out of Izumi’s tight ass.

Beautiful.

\--

He was honestly glad the shower room was so easy to clean.

He’d gone quite far in the heat of the moment, not even fully considering the consequences – as evidenced by both of their clothes being absurdly dirty.

And yet, after but half and hour of hard work, there was nothing left to incriminate them. No mark of their misdeeds left either in the changing room walls or the shower room and their dirty clothes all properly wrapped in a bag.

He’d also taken a proper shower before putting on his practice outfit and had lend Izumi a new t-shirt for the night. He’d also put the underwear and pants back on him after scrapping as much of his own cum out of the still unconscious model as he could – a good amount of it so far inside it wouldn’t get out no matter how much he fingered him.

Once everything was done, he got the model on his back, turned off all the lights and closed the changing room as promised, making the long way to the dorm like that.

He could already imagine how mad Izumi would be with him the next morning – but for now, he was glad he seemed so satisfied in his sleep.


End file.
